One heart two set of eyes
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: Rikku keeps haveing dreams about Gippal but her under the surface abusive boyfriend is not willing to share. Will gippal finnaly confess his love to rikku or will she be hurt beyond compair?
1. Chapter 1

"GIPPAL!" I yelled sitting up in bed with a start my body was dripping with sweat my breathing was as ridged as a sprinter and my eyes cleard from their unsurtainty. I tore the single sheet off my bed and stepped into the warm sand and looked out side the sun was just rising over the first sand doon. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head and walked back inside my tent and decided to get dressed not like I would be getting any sleep. The dreams I had about gippal were becoming harder to ignore. I left my scarf on the bed and pulled up my tan skirt on to my hips where my orange g string rested a small distance above. I heard you screaming are you ok?" ryka asked his black hair mussed from sleep he wrapped his arms around my skinny waist and I shiverd " Rikku what is wrong" he asked into my hair I sighed and smiled " just a bad dream thats all" I said perking up and planted my hand on his chest and pulled away and clasped my tent flap busying myself in doing somthing" are you going to work?" I asked he shok his head " pops wants me with him in Zanarkand" he said ruffling his hair. " Oh... ok" I said frowning we hardly saw eachoother as it was... he was my current boyfriend but did I really lve him? I shook the thought out of my head and he grabbed my wrist and kissed my neck. his hands roamed around my back and toward the strings I pushed away from his and looked away "I have to go to work" I said and started to walk away. " Hey Rikku" his voice came I looked back and a grin wa son his face "I can wait" he said and walked away as well. I reached the current Macainca area by taking the sand plane I pulled on my fingerless gloves and climbed up the rcks and saw thers were already there. I pulled myself up and saw a new crack in the rocks. Now normaly the escapades involved in the sand but after they discverd findings int he rcks they started to look in them as well.

I touched a rock and it started to crummble I thought I saw somthing and started to dig my fingers into the rock. I could feel the rocks slicing me fingers as I pulled the rocks out of my view. " Rikku you find smething?" some one asked I slide further into the crack and stopped my hand were bleeding and the pain was sending shards of red across my vision. I fell forward my head was getting to light for comfort but frm what the blood loose wasn't that bad the rocks before me grew distant as I tipped foward and hit against the rock which crumbbled I hit the rocks with my head and everything became slowly hazy... I had stummbled on the Macanica gas which simply knocked the al bled out for a short time.

" Gippal" I breathed sitting up again almost hitting the person wrapping my hands with my head I looked over to see The man whom I was sreaming about wraping my hand but in paused mode and stared at me. " What?" he asked I grew hot and blushed to my hair line He smiled grinned and finnished wraping " you stumbled across ruins that we thought we gone" he said his green eyes narrowed slightly as he looked over my wrist from where ryka gasbs me all the time. Which surprised me that he tried to be nice to me this morning. he seemed to not reilize what its was and continued on my other hand. I watched his hands gentaly wrap the white bandage around my wunds and I looked away. " So now your dreaming about me huh?" he asked a smug grin across his face. I rubbed my neck with me free hand and sighed " no I heard your voice before I passed out and now woke up" I said pausing my gaze on his hands. " Gippal whatever Rikku stummble apn is avtivated" the man said looking at him and past me. I pulled the bankets off and pulled my hand away from Gippal and stood up he stood as well and we climbed up the rocks and reached where I "fell" I steped forward only to pushed out of the way by the man and Gippal who didn't see what he did. I growled and fallowed behind, men walked around the ruins and touched the floating metal. electricity held them back away from it fully

sorry guys this one short and lame but it gets better I promise I hate starting stories if i could I would start in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

The moons ray slide undermy tent flap I opennedmy eyes and looked aroundthe surroundings were familar but how did Igetin mybed? I pushed the sheet off and looked next to me and saw ryka and rolled my eyes he slept with his shirt on and I noiced in his tan boxers. I made sure I was fully dressed and silently grabbed my skirt and pulled it on and my scarf and headed out in the darkness. The moon gave off plently of light so I wasn't worried about going out at night as I crept up the sand doon and laid on my belly and peered over. The camp was silent and no flame flickerd I roled down the hill like a detective and crawled past the my fathers tent and smiled and continued to crawl in the sand I looked behind me and laughed as I made it threw the camp and scaarbled up the silent sand plain and headed off to the ruins that I had stubbled apon.

I Sat in the cavern the metal hoverd around and the eltricity sparked the rocks and steam curled up. " Kind of romantic" a voice said behind me I jumped slightly and turned my head and saw Gippal. " Yes" I said ignoring the grin on his face. He sat dwn next to me and grabbed my hand and looked it over I blushed and looked at him who set it down. " when are you coming with me to Zanarkand?" he asked looking atmy tan legs and traveled tomy skirt and looked away fastly. I smiled and dung my hands in the sand. " when I need to get away" I turned my head and saw Ryka walk in and waved and sat next to me Isiffend I knew I would hear about this later when he had me alone. "As much as you two love birds company pleases me I need to get up early in the morning" he yawned and walked out waveing.

I felt Ryka's gaze on me it seemed to burn holes in my body I turned to face him only t obe slaped. I hit the sand and touched my face. " so your cheating on me now?" he asked standing up I knew better than to stay on the ground and stood up and clench my fist. He went to grab my hair and I ducked and kicked him in the face and pushed him away. " you dare fight me back?" he yelled running atme " a man has no right to touch a unwanted feel"I saidmyblond bangs fell closer to my face and I shifted my stance as he ran me again. I moved but he read me like a book and pulled me back and threw me against the electric feild of the machina the skin on my body felt like fire as I screamed and pulled away. he threw sand in my face and kicked me but the attack never made contact my body was still screaming as the electricity rages threw me. I openned my eyes barly as the sand drainned out and I loked at why he stopped? Gippal...

Gippal pushed him back and looked over his shoulder at me his face was a grinning mess and my eyes fully widend and kicked his legs from under him as ryka aimed anther attac oon his gippal landed on me and I tossed him aside and rolled as ryka attacked me once more kicking my ribs and rolled on the ground once again feeling like a rag doll. I loked at Gippal who collor was held By my father but ryka grabbed me up again " Drop her" Cid said angerly I couldn't open my left eye and I couldn't see anything but blood that mostly dripped out of the corners of my mouth. It was over for now, what happened to my streath I have taken on fiends harder than him... and Gippal why did he come back? so many things need answears. I watched my father walk over to ryka and beat the holy crap out of him and Gippal stood waiting he wuldn't even look at me... why... " Gippal help her wash her self" Cid orderd and dragged Ryka's body out of the ruins Gippa walked over to me my heart thumped his hand extended and I reached up and pulled back in pain my ribs! His eyes widend and he scoped me up in his arms and carried me out the air was chilled now do to the sand cooling off. He set me on his bed being the closest hut. He walked out and I sat there with my thoughts I should have said somthing to him... he has protected me since I was little.

He returned shortly after and pushed the ice cloth on my left eyes rather roughly as I pushed his hand away and sat up " what was that for" I yelled he looked at me and dipped it in the water again and held it to me and stood up. " Damnit Rikku why didn't you tell me!" he yelled I winced he never used to get mad at me... well almost... " WHat was I supposed to say hey gippal my boyfriend abuses me pysicaly and mentaly?" I shot back he raised his finger at the tent flap and yelled " He could have killed you Rikku that machina isn't stable enough for touching and hitting into!" he his voice cracked enough to make me look away. " I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to you know what happens when I say anything I end up in more trouble than I started in!" I said running my fingers on my ribs that was out of place. He walked back over in a pacing style and I watched him fidget ": I would have prevented this" he said in a lower tone. " you would called me a idot and ryka would never do that!" I said harshly. He didn't say anything after that just ran his hand down my arms sending shivers threw out my body. He raised my wrist and pointed to the bruises " I knew alreay Rikku I was waiting for you to say somthing as a friend" he said" I would have listend" I pulled my hand back. " You would have said I was a..." his eye made me stopit was full of concern? wait why I was just Cids kid to him which is why this whole conversation was odd." stay here tonight until ryka is succure" he said pulling a blacket ut of his closet and looked at me once again. "Gippal" I asked and pointed to my rib which was slightly out of place. He walked over and I removed his hand he pushed on it lightly and I grabbed his hand in pain he rolled his eyes and the crack ran threw my rib cage and I let go of his hands and loked t him surprised. " That wasn't as bad as I thought" I said he threw the cover on the ground and nodded his head. " Gippal you can sllep on you bed" I said " you right you sleep like a log" he said pushing me over gently and laid in the bed I turned my back to him and shifted my good arm under my head for suport me and my big mouth.

Ryka was sent to another camp and was sent there as a girl beater lucky him there where none there they were mostly here waiting for their husbands to return home from a week long job. I sat on a log by the oises and sighed foot prints behind me and the moving of the log started me out of my simi dream state as the last person I would expect in the dessert sat next to me. "YUNIE!" I squealed she laughed and hugged me. " I heard what happend to you so i came here in haist are you ok?" she asked a smile was still plasterd on her face. " I am fine surprising the person who saved me when I hit the barrior was Gippal he SUCH a ASS!" I yelled the last part out as if my words would carry to his ears. " Well I think you owe him a thanks Rikku" she said looking at the water. yea for stabing me in the back!" I know I should but I can't just say ' gezz thanks gippal for saveing me even though I yelled at you' no way" i said in a mocking tone she laughed and threw a rock in the pond. " Well Rikku paine will be here soon as well we are taking you to Zanarkand again we found another spear that is needed," she said I looked at her my heart clutched. " We broke up Yuna how are we going to work together after that?" I asked feeling my neck burn. " No worries Tidus set it up with Brother and well you know how they love each other." she said even if she got him back for the spirits would she ever fully believe its true? " Wait arn't you pregnate?" I said looking at her slender form. she nodded and laughed as my face dropped. Will I ever keep up? no... poopie...

On board a few Al bheds were already on and putting there escapading gear away out of sight. I didn't look at them really i was to egger to see my brother who hasn't talked to me in a year or so. " RIKKU!" my voice was yelled as loud slightly agervating voice rang threw my ears. I turned my head and looked oover my shoulder to see my brother running full out toward me. I turned around and was takeled into the hug and laughter. " nice to see you too" I gasped as he squizzed tighter I laughed and looked over his shoulder. Gippal stood talking to one of his men who was laughing and jokeing I looked down again and he relesed his tight grip on me and sat me down. " The spear is a doozy" Buddy said walking past Gippal and the theres and pointed to the screen. " With out shira we can't do a whole lot, I will do as much as I can ut no garities." He said " there are more monsters than there were the last time and there is no yuna to cast spells which is why your crew" buddy paused to point to Gippals crew. " What me and paine can protect her oon our own!" I yelled. Brother obvisly didn't object so once again my thoughts didn't make the score board!

"Ryka was a ass" Yuna said as we walked I sighed this topic again. " well I can't say I agree with his meathods to make woman who wont sleep with them sleep with them" I narrowed my eyes and kept walking as Gippal and Yuna talked. I picked up my pace and strutted off." why does he do that he acts like I not there and then talks about my personal life! what does he know" I rambled on and on and stopped as a Aeshma stod waiting his black wings folded behind his female body and ready to make his move " what is a spell spinner doing in Zanarkand?" Paine asked as she walked up beside me. " beats me but its action time" I said and turned into my worrior outfit

The battle left me strick and angry tired and cold Zanarkand was known for the brisk air and cold temp inside the temple. Yuna and paine were sleeping while me and Gippal stayed on gaurd He stood up and handed me his jaket. I took with mixed feeling as I pulle dit on " why don't you act nice when someone eles is around?" I asked suddenly. " Cause I don't feel like it!" he said laughing and I punched him in the arm. " Ow" he said still laughing and smiled " Relax Rikku nothin will come to hurt your feelings" he said I looked at him and raised a brow, " really/" I asked and alked away.

wow guys that one was better ya? well the nextone will be up a little faster so wait I am not flaking on you lol! and the reviews thanks I really like them!


	3. Chapter 3

" The Al bhed people arn't a hassle to anyone!"I yelled bawled my handsinto fist and clutched tomy sides. " They take the ruins from the New yeven people not only those peple but us with the youth!" the man said.I threw sand at them and was about to say something but another voice came" Tell me what is you do all day? look at those marble tables? we see rock and and dirt"I turned around and growled asI looked at Gippal who had arived once again to help me. "We stop those who do wrong" another man said" well if we stop finding it and keeping it under wraps they could hurt people!"I yelled angerly raisingmy fit toward on of the men who stepped closer to me. "We can do it all we need is too know how it works and we can take it over!" " Come back when you find that will ya then we'll talk" My fathers vice wipped the air I smiled and looked over my shoulder to see him.They turned arund and started back to the sand planes " Lets go Rikku" he said and I turned around and smiled and ran after him.

" He had the nerve to come! I just love how he is all 'I hate you Rikku' and then defend me another!" I said as I walked with yuna who came to visit me after news of being pregnate." it sounds to me that a crush is forming under all this" she said I frowned and said "He is such a arragant little..." I was interupted when my tent flap openned reviling Tidus. " Sorry Rikku I need to steal her away" he said as she got up and walked up. " you need to relax" she said and left. I sucked the the air and closed me eyes as I sighed. "Right do what I do" I said streaching and walked out of my tent. " RIKKU RIKKU FIENDS!" a little girl ran behind me' so much for relaxing'

" It has my brother in the larger sand dunes" she cried " what were you doing over there" I yelled and ran towards where she pointed to. I grabbed a pipe that was at the black smiths and ignored his protest and contiued to run the fiend was a simple sand snake closely related to to the battle snake. It turned its attention to mine and hissed I ran at it and ducked as the bullets of rocks shatterd down. I grimced andsmashed thefiendit tummbled and recverd fast as I picked the child up and ran away from its bullets once again. " need a hand?" A voice asked I turned my head and threw the child at Gippal who ran to catch him. I bashed the muzzle and tail and fliped away as it abroaded into flame. I took the child from him and hoisetedhim on my hip and started to walk away. " Hey Cids Kid" he yelled I turned my head " yes?" I asked hoping for once he could treat me right " you coming tonight?" he asked " are you inviting me or just asking?" I asked raising a brow. " Asking" he came back. wrong. " Yea I will be there" I said and walked to the healers tent.

" this is the second one this week Rikku" the lady said as she wrapped the kids head " you need to relax more and stop looking for trouble" she said " hard to do" I mumbled. " with those soilders and fiends what if you settled down with whats his name... uh... Gippal!" she said looking at me with those dark eyes. " OMG me and him n way he such a ass he is conceded and and and big headed and grrrrrr whens hes around I suddenly become this week little kitten!" I yelled " well maybe thats because your looking for some one to protect you" she said i just continued to pace the tent. " All I am saying is your father wants to see you married before he goes thats all" she said shugging. " I AM ONLY 19! he is 20!" I yelled she smiled and pushed me out the tent " go have fun!" she said and shut the tent flap.

The part was a birthing rights meaning I had to go and say 'good for you' and everyone has to go. I walked out of the tent with my hair down and the braids were still in. I pushed my bangs out of my face and smiled and grabbed drink after drink and became ditzy and clumsey. I danced with men who I didn't know and found myself getting lead away from the party by ryka who only came to celebrate and then off to the mines again. I pulled away knowing I shouldn't go with him " no where you taking mef" I tried to sound sober but was slowly failing " theres a party in my tent lets go" he said pulling me again. " But the partys here" I rasped and tried to pull away again I lost balance and feel into the sand. He pulled me back up to no avail I tripped again and fell once again I tried to stand but he stopped so I just waited I snorted the sweet smell on the sand and sighed. " Ryka let her go" a voice came I raised my head but it was to dark for me to see. I got to my hands and knees only to be pushed with his foot and I rolled down the dune " fine shes nothing but a bitch anyway " he said and walked back to teh party.

Strong arms swooped me up and carried me away from the party once more. I nuzzled in the crook of his neck and breathed his scent in. " Rikku your a light weight why didn't you stop drinking?" he asked it was Gippal but I didn't care, " Cuase I didn't want you to worry about me" I said smiling. "I worry about you all the time"

OoOoO OHHH suspence bom bom bom lol well that is it for this chp some eager fans want this one done so I better grant there wish! lol well hope your enjoying so far and thanks for all the reviews! of and a great thanks to Rikku and Gippal forever for staying with me! OoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't get all butt hurt**

**I know its been a while sorry I have a really hard time staying with the same story for vary long! (( I have anohter rikku and gippal one on its way I almost want to say this is better than this -sheepish look- well on with the show- story- er you get it! lol

* * *

****Time comes to a slow stop **

I walked along the tent line and sighed it was bad enough I woke up in Gippal's arms,(fully clothed) I saw him ahead talking with a few girl which didn't surprise me he was a man whore" He spotted me and I simply turned away and went down the thin row of tents and avoided the ropes that held them down. I looked down the lane and saw him walking in the pathway matching my pace I raised a brow and ran to the next and thought I ditched him and smiled and turned arouind to come face to face with him i screamed and fell backwards he laughed and skwated down to where I was. " Hey their kiddo" he said I gripped the sand witha angry fist he stepped back slightly."Come on I buy you lunch ya?" he asked. He stood up and smiled I looked at him and nodded "yeah ok" I walked behind him as we reached the caffe'.

we talked for hours laughing and not once did he mention that night surprising. "I remeber when we were little and you fell in the pond and your top came off" he said laughing she stopped " that was last year and HEY you said you didn't peek" I yelled at him which only egged him on " Well i rember you had to strip to you birthday suit infront of my dad cause he thought you stole things" I said pointing a finger at him "HEY no one was suposed to see or hear about that!" he said. "Hmn must have slipped my mind" I said taking my tray to the stoola and he fallowed. We sat on the tall hill and talked more about the past and I laid back in the sand He hoverd over me and smiled I looked at him and blushed. He became so close to me face I stopped breathing His lips brushed mine and he jerk away "Rikku Im sorry" he said his face was as red as mine he stood up and ran his hand threw his hair. I stood up as well as he ramboled on why he did it and I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him he relaxed and embraced me pulling me and up and spinning me around like a dream...

It didn't end like all the others the clouds didn't come and take him away he stayed and we made sweet love in the sand the touchs and passion that fills us to this day would never end. A result.. Im pregnate and well I am expecting twins girls I say Gippal say boys only so they can have his looks. Silly huh well not so I said the same thing I am sad to say my story has come to a end and I hope who ever is reading this finds their true love like mine!

* * *

**alrighty then I finnished this early and corny like only cause I ran myself into a corner! lol in result sorry for those who expect more of me I really am sorry ((read my new one)) its called My one and only sun shine! it will be longer I swear! lol looked over shoulder to see haunting unfinnished fanfics. -Shudders- anywho I am sorry about this really i am and those of you who have stayed with me(( read other read other)) and have gave me wonderfull reviews OH one more thing! when i wrote the first 3 chps I there was somthing wrong there I really don't write that bad! lol anyhow thanks again yall!**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
